Troubles Break Out
by loopiedoopie7
Summary: What now is a happy, friendly reef suddenly gets the shock of their lifes when something terrible happens. I am bad at writing summaries.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

About me: I have three other stories here that I made a long time ago. I don't fell they are very good but now that I am older and more mature I feel that my writing has improved and I am ready to try this again.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original characters from shark tales.

* * *

Oscar and Angie sit in they're new furnished apartment looking around admiring their decorating skills. The room has green walls and pearl white couches. Pictures of the two of them are hung on the walls. They sit and stare at one particular wedding picture, Angie sits with Oscar and to his right sits his best man Lenny. Lenny is smiling his goffy smile and holding a piece of kelp pie. Oscar sighs, "The good old day's when Lenny used to live with us" he said in a sad tone. "It's not fair; he should still be living with us. Why couldn't he move in with us? It's been so long since we last saw him".

Angie rolled her eyes at him. "Oscar, I know he is your best friend but we are starting a family now and he can't live with us forever. We wouldn't have enough room for him here. He barely fit in the garage at the work. He has his own apartment now". Oscar still looked sad but gave an understanding nod. "Anyway, the egg will hatch soon and we will be parents" she said with a girlish joyful screech. They both glance toward a door in the far left corner. They glanced at each other and walked over to the pink and blue door. Oscar peeked inside and gave a small smile. A small purple colored round ball lay in a crib that Don Lino had made for the baby. It was moving slightly and a small outline of a fish could be seen through the dark purple color. Angie's head move close to Oscar's so that she can see the egg as well. "Its getting late honey, maybe we should go to bed". Oscar gave another nod and they both headed out of the room. They went down the hallway and made a left into the bedroom. Oscar put on his blue pajamas with sharks on the butt. Angie put on her pink pajamas with the words "soon to be mom" written across the chest. A smile spread across Oscar's face as he read her pajamas. They both climbed into bed and pulled the covers over themselves. Oscar clapped his hands and the lights turned off. Angie soon fell asleep. Oscar had a hard time getting himself to sleep. Thoughts of Lenny and the new baby filled his head as he dazed off.

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP" the alarm clock rang out at 8:30 the next morning. Oscar's hand reached toward the alarm clock and grabbed it. He though it across the room toward the wall but he missed. "BEEP, BEEP, BEEP" the alarm clock kept screaming. "Man, what time is it? Who set the alarm clock in the first place?" Oscar said. He rubbed his eye's and opened them. Leaning over him was Angie and she didn't look happy at all. He watched her look at him and then the alarm clock. "Fine, I'll go get it". She rolled her eyes at him. "You really need to stop doing that eye thing". He picked up the clock and looked at the time. He then clicked the button and the loud noise stopped. He turned around to look at Angie but she had gone into the bathroom to get changed. He got changed and went into his scales and went into the kitchen for breakfast. He stopped at the calendar and saw written in big red letters "BABY SCALE SHOPPING". An upset look came across his face. "Scale shopping? I hate scale shopping" he said to himself. He didn't realize that Angie was standing rite behind him. She cleared her throat and he sharply turned around.

"Your looking at the wrong date. That's what we are doing after the baby hatches. I talked to the doctor this morning and she said that we should not make any loud noises because the egg will hatch. She said its not a bad thing if the egg hatches but we aren't ready for the baby yet. We still have one more chapter in the guide to raising your child. The last chapter is called How to have a healthy relationship with your teenager". Oscar rolled his eyes her.

"Teenager? It hasn't hatched yet" said Oscar in a loud sarcastic voice. Angie gave him an annoyed look. At this look he began to laugh and jump around.

"Shhhhhh" said Angie in a whisper. "It might hatch" her face got all tight and her lips curled in. he scales turned a dark red color. "If you make the baby hatch im going to kill you" she said in a loud whisper.

At that moment the door swung open and a loud voice was heard yelling "Im Sebastian, the whale watching dolphin". Then before Angie could say anything a rattling sound was geard coming from the room where the egg was in. Angie, Oscar, and Lenny rushed into the room and they all gasped as the egg split apart and a crying noise filled the house.

Thanks for reading my first chapter the second chapter will be coming up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

I know that it's been a while since I wrote the first chapter but I had so much to do. I finally finished the second chapter. Thanks for waiting. Thanks for the comments

**

* * *

**

**Four Years Later**

"Ang, do you no where I put my bling bling? I can't remember where I put it. Oh well I guess I can go to work without it. Tina said that Sykes told her that more whales are coming today because mating season starts tomorrow. That means baby whales are going to be all over the place. I can't have Frank swimming to school while these miniature giants swim all over him. I can't let it happen". He stared at her but she just turned around and started to eat her coral o's. "Angie? Did you here me? Whales will be every where."

"Oscar,don't be silly all the baby whales will be with their parents at mid. Ocean Ave. where all the whales live. Your over reacting as usual". A little orange circle with grey stripes came swimming out of the door that used to be pink and blue but is now painted just blue. He swam up to Angie and gave her a big hug. Then he swam up to Oscar and gave him a quick kiss. "Frank" said Angie "Did you bush your teeth?" The small orange fish gave a small nod of approval. "Did you make your bed?" The small fish gave another nod. "You are such a good boy" she said. He gave a big smile.

Frank swam to the other end of the kitchen and picked up a lunchbox with a picture of a small bright red fish on it. He stared at it for a little bit then gave a huge smile and ran to the other room. "He has grown up so fast. Don't you remember when he could fit in the palm of my fin? That seems like yesterday. Oh my, my baby is starting school today". Tears started falling down the side of Angie's face and her words started to turn into blubbering rather than words. "I wuv him do much. He dis my daby, there dis no yay dat he dis gobbin do dool." Angies face turns bright red from crying and frank comes back into the kitchen now dragging the lunch box on the floor. 'Hunny why are you dragging that, it is going to get ruined." He looks at her and shakes his head no. "Why are you being so silly? Pick up your lunch box." The little orange fish again refuses. Angie walks up to him and takes hold of the lunch box and struggles to get it off the floor. She bends down and opens the hatch. Inside sits a big rock. "Now why is this rock in here? You tell me right now."

Frank just stared up at his mom's angry face and started to cry. Oscar started to go over to his son to comfort him but Angie put up her hand meaning that she was handling this. Frank wiped his eyes with his small fins and said "I don't want to go to school so I put a rock in my lunch box so that it would be too heavy that I couldn't walk to school".

Angie bent down to him and gave him a tissue. "I know that school may seem scary but you have to go. I went to school and so did daddy, now it's your turn. You will make new friends and have a great time so lets go pack your lunch up again. She grabs his fina and they both walk into the room with the blue door.

Oscar is alone in the kitchen. He shakes his head then smiles. "My boy is so clever. He is going to do well in school." He looks around the room and stops at a picture on the table. It's a picture of a Angie and Oscar. To the right of Oscar is a tear and a picture of Frank sits there obvious that he was not part of the original picture. Oscar stares at the picture with a sad look in his eyes. He grabs the picture and takes a small folded paper from behind and unfolds it.

"Daddy come-on I'm ready for school." Oscar quickly puts the paper away and leaves the room. Footsteps are heard in the hall and the slamming and locking of the door.


End file.
